


Gunfire

by riddlesinthedark (MrsSaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed Nygma contineus to be an unbalanced emotionally stunted brick, Ed starting to realize, Guns, M/M, Never ever threaten a beloved, Oswald all tied up, Post-3x11, Show rated violence, Why You Do Not Team Up With Ed Nygma, gagged!Oswald, protective!ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/riddlesinthedark
Summary: Babs plan to conquer Gotham is building and it's time to bring in the Penguin. This goes far worse than anyone wants and somehow this is a surprise.





	

The shot echoed all around the room, bouncing off every wall, before returning to the source as all eyes turned to Ed.

Ed still stood, shaking, the glint on his gun dancing back and forth. His ear rang, a distant, painful ping stopping him from hearing anything else.

“No one… kills Penguin,” he barked, losing control of his volume. He stared down in fury at the crumpled body of the goon who’d put a gun to Oswald’s head. “I explicitly told everyone, WHY is that so hard to understand?!” His gun shook so badly now that if he fired, he might hit anything.

“No one was gonna kill Penguin, he wasn’t-” Tabitha spoke up. Ed snapped to her, pupils tiny pinpricks.

“Insubordination!” Babs interrupted, stepping in front of Tabitha and moving towards Ed, “Completely intolerable, I agree, you made the right choice, Ed.”

Ed’s shoulders lowered a fraction, turning his focus to Barbara. “I made it perfectly clear, I said it a hundred times, _why_ am I being disobeyed?” Ed gulped, his body forcing him to breathe.

“They just don’t respect your authority,” Barbara shrugged, sighing sympathetically, “But they will, they w-” She broke off when a rustle of movement disturbed the silence in the center of the room.

Oswald sat bound to a chair there, blood and brains splashed across him. He fidgeted, yearned, leaned towards Ed, gnawing at the gag in his mouth. Butch stepped in fast, laying his heaviest hand on the back of the chair and keeping Oswald pinned there. The chair squeaked and strained. Butch held on harder. This event was not going to get more derailed than it already was.

Ed hadn’t really let himself look at Oswald since he saw the gun at his head. He couldn’t bear thinking… But now he was looking and he couldn’t look away again. The hand on his gun went numb and slack; he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t think. Oswald saw him, Oswald stared up at him, big blue eyes full and bright.

The gun slipped out of his hand. Ed blinked, looking up to see Babs holding it. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. “Ed, dear, why don’t you step out for a few minutes? Recollect yourself, okay?” she smiled, voice soft and reassuring.

“I… yes. No, yes… good idea,” Ed took a shuddering step back, fiddling with his suit jacket, smoothing it, then fully turned away, walking straight out. He didn’t hear the group exhale as soon as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
